New school, new life, new love - chapter 2
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: Katelin's new coach is a total bitch, and she decides to join the Ducks. She's got her eyes on Guy Germaine and she manages to spend a passionate night with him


-Hello! I'm calling because I'd like to ask you who's going to be my trainer here, at the Eden Hall? – I was talking to Natasha on my cell phone.

-Hello Katelin! I hope you're doing well…

-Of course..!

-Your trainer is going to be Kelly Singer!

-Kelly Singer? You mean…?

-Yes, I mean Kelly is Shelby's cousin!

Wow! Finally, a name that sounds similar!

-She's counting on you!

-Alrighty!

-I hope I'll hear of your brand new achievements, Katelin!

-I'm trying my best, Natasha! Goodbye!

-Goodbye, Katelin!

Everything was right on track! Yay! Also I made up my mind! I was going to hit on that Guy Germaine boy! I was like: Connie doesn't need to know and It's going to be fun.

My next class was maths, and he was sitting behind me. I flipped my hair three times, but he wasn't paying attention. He was talking to that Portman guy. I decided to draw his attention to me, but I had no idea how to start. Randomly I placed my palm on his desk.

-Excuse me! – he said. – Could you please remove your palm?

I felt like an idiot.

-Yes.. sure! – I removed my palm and I blushed all over. Katelin Kingsford, you're a dork! Those chicks were right.

I'm such a dork – this thing was on my mind through the whole class. Two hours later I was at the rink, waiting for Kelly Singer, in my cute pink leotard. A few other girls were waiting there also. Soon Kelly arrived, and my jaw dropped. She was totally pretty, one of the prettiest women I've ever seen. She was tall, tanned and her hair was the perfection itself: long, wavy and blondish brown. She performed her routine. Apparently she was a professional, even more graceful than Shelby! She has just won my admiration. – I thought. And she immediately lost it, just because of her attitude towards us and her being here at the Eden Hall. That wasn't that classy.

-Okay losers! – she said in a mean, snotty tone of voice. – I'm here because Natasha sent me here! Which one of you is Katelin Kingsford?

-That's me,Miss Singer!

-Alright, loser! So you're Katelin, the glitter girl! Natasha told me to train you and look after you too! I think she was on crack, or she was out of her mind!

WHAT THE HELL? And this bitch is related to Shelby! No wonder I've never ever heard of her in my life.

-First of all I'd like to see the routine of all of you, dorks!

Losers, dorks! Congratulations, Miss! Every figure skater's dream coach! I was shaking my head a little bit! It won't be an easy job, impressing this hag! The other girls were pretty good, but it was obvious that they have never ever been to a prestigious championship. It was my turn. I showed her my routine, I performed at the Senior Nationals.

-Impressive! – she said. I raised my brows.

-But still NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I have no idea how could you make it to the Olympic team! According to what Shelby said you're better than this! What happened to your so-called gracefulness? You'd be better as a hockey player, little girl! I also heard you were on the Eagles last year at the Bucksworth. What the hell are you even doing here? The Ducks' practice starts two hours later!

Thank you, Miss Singer! That what I really need! Wait! It wasn' t a bad idea! I thought, maybe I should turn up at the practice! My best opportunity to finally hit on that sexy stud, Guy Germaine! Aww, it was like totally…. bitching! Okay, okay… I was just kidding!

But how the hell will I get the Duck's uniform? Or maybe I'll turn up in my Eagles suit. I won't care if it's weird. I had no choice: I put on my hockey uniform and turned up at the Ducks' practice. They were looking at me suspiciously.

-Who's that guy? – asked Mendoza.

-I have no idea! – said Charlie. – I've never seen that brat in my life!

-Hey guys! It's me!

-KATELIN?

-So you're still playing hockey? – asked Fulton.

-Well.. I think I'm just trying out now!

-I think we have enough model players! – said Guy.

-I think we should give her a chance. – said Portman.

At least he was supporting me.

-Orion is coming! – Averman shouted.

-Okay, Ducks, let's start the practice! – suddenly he turned to me. – And who are you?

-My name's Katelin Kingsford, coach!

-Katelin Kingsford? I thought you're a figure skater who's training with Miss Singer.

-Yes, sir, but I was on the Eagles last year, at the Bucksworth Academy!

-That's true! Mrs. Goberman told me something like that. Alright, you can try out, however I think we have enough model players! It's your turn, Miss Kingsford!

I took a deep breath, and joined them. I followed the coach's orders, I could even try myself out as a goalie. I could save almost all the shots.

-Not bad, Miss! I think I should give you a chance! You're in! – said Orion.

-Really? Thank you, coach!

-No problem!

I felt like a top bitch! Hell yeah, you rule the world, Katelin Kingsford! Now it's the time to hit on Mr. Right! I had a shower after the practice, washed my hair and conditioned it with my Elseve cashmere conditioner. I got dressed and I spent the whole afternoon with studying in the library. I looked up from my books and I spotted Portman and Reed.

-Hey Katelin!

-Hey guys!

-You can also call us the bashing brothers!

-Really? Well, that name is perfect for you two!

-Thank you, Katelin! – said Fulton.

-The Eagles called me a twirl-girl!

-Twirl-girl? That's cute! – Portman laughed.

-At first they hated me because I was a kind of ditz. A typical girly girl who likes glamour, glitter, make-up, chic girly clothes, they all were plain tomboys. Especially Ronnie who had the toughest attitude, Mojo was our magic girl, and Hollywood was kinda my best friend!

-I see! – Fulton nodded. I was checking out his face and his whole appearance. He looked like the male version of Ronnie. He had the same tough attitude according to what I heard.

-Well, Katelin! – said Portman. – There's a great pub around here, we're often hanging out there in our spare time! You can join us if you would like to, anytime!

-Thanks for the invitation! I'll think about it! However I'm not really used to go to pubs! Are there girly drinks too?

-I think so! – said Portman. – Although I'm not completely sure! Usually we drink beer, when we're hanging there!

-Okay! Like I said I'll think about it!

-HEY LOSERS! – said someone behind me. I turned around and saw one of the jocks grinning at Portman and Reed.

-Who's this loser? – I asked Reed.

-He's Tom Riley! – he replied. – The biggest douchebag of Eden Hall! He's a rich jerk also!

-Okay! I can handle this! – and I said to Riley. – Hey douchebag! We don't have time for the likes of you, so fuck off and leave us alone!

-Wow! – he said. – I think I know who you are. The little glamour girl, Katelin Kingsford! What makes you think that I'm scared of the likes of you? You weak little bitch!

He started to laugh, so did his sidekicks. How dares he call me weak? I immediately punched him in the face, then in his stomach, also I kicked him in the crotch. He was screaming in pain, while others were staring at me in amazement, including the bashing brothers. Portman even wolf called.

-Wow, girl you kicked major ass!

-You were born to be a Duck! – Reed added.

-Thanks, guys, but it wasn't a big deal! See you later!

-See ya!

I left them because I had other stuff to do. I had to follow Guy, and I immediately found him sitting under a tree with Connie, I was watching them from behind a bush. Probably they were talking sweet little nothings, giggling, and cuddling. Then I saw Connie kissing Guy and he kissed back. Yuck! I should have been that girl! I was sitting there for hours, just as long as they were staying there. I had a cramp in my butt, so I was about to explode, when suddenly they both stood up and went back to the building, of course I followed them. Even I followed Guy to the boys' dormitory so I got my hood on my head, also memorized which room he's in. Great! Everything was going perfect! I went back to my room, Julie was listening to music on her iPod, and I dressed up in my sexy pink mini skirt and a skimpy pink tank top, made my make-up: ivory foundation, pink lipgloss, pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara colour, tied my hair up in a ponytail, but left some of my locks out, and add a pair of pink high heeled pumps. Awesome. Perfect outfit for a perfect night! Of course I had the most important thing in my purse: a pack of strawberry flavoured condoms. It started as a joke : my brother Brad slid them in my pack, but I decided not to get rid of them. I was about to leave.

-Hey where are you going? – Julie asked.

-I'm just going out for a few hours! I'll be back later!

-Oh okay! – she went back to her bed. Awww I'm so excited! I put my hoodie on and short over the skirt. I know it's uncomfortable but I couldn't just get in the boys' dormitory in a skirt.

I snuck in and went right to the door of Guy's room. Suddenly someone opened the door and I hid behind that. It was his roommate.

-Dude I'm going out to a gym for a while. See ya!

-See ya!

That other boy closed the door He was looking at me weird.

-Can I help you?

-No thanks! I'm a friend of Guy, I came to talk to him!

-Alright! Bye – and he left. When he disappeared I took off my short and my hoodie and knocked on the door.

-Dude, what now? – he opened the door but his jaw dropped when saw me standing there in my skimpy outfit.

-Wow Katelin! Are you going on a date with someone? Who's the lucky one?

-Well, no one… - I smiled. – May I come in?

-Uhm.. sure!

I went in.

-Wow… cool room! – it was your typical boyish room. Complete mess everywhere!

-Thank you! – he blushed a bit and I immediately jumped on his bed.

-And this is your popular bed! – I said. – I bet you're used to push it hard every night!

-Well, no? – he was a bit embarrassed. – Actually, I've never ever had sex with anyone!

-Not even Connie?

-Connie? She wouldn't even let me touch her boobs!

-But I'll let you! – I leaned back on the bed. – Actually I will let you do even more!

-Wait, you're here because you want to have sex with me? – he asked.

-What were you thinking?

-I don't know!

I shook my head, and went closer to him, I whispered into his ears.

-Please, let me do this! This should be the best experience of your life, baby!

He was even more embarrassed but he smirked a bit. Like he could feel that this was his big chance to lose his virginity.

-Well, Katelin, I'm in! We can have sex!

-But you've got to know something: I'm virgin!

-So what? I'm a virgin too!

We laughed! I took off my shoes, my skirt and my top, let down my hair and was standing in front of him in my pink see-through bra and pants. He was so cute with that shy look on his face, but he took off his jeans and shirt as well. Awww, that toned stomach! I kissed his lips and he kissed back too. I leaned back on the bed again, he was on top of me, and started to rub my body. Mmmmm I moaned, then I started to rub his back, pulled off his boxer and squeezed his ass.

-Wow, you have a nice, firm ass!

-Hahaha thank you! Let's see yours! – he pulled off my pantie and squeezed my ass too.

-So?

-Yours is pretty firm too! – but suddenly he was frozen and I spotted that he was staring at my cooter.

-Hey what's wrong!

He swallowed.

-Nothing, but I've never seen a girl's pussy before!

I burst out laughing, and I took a look at his thing also.

-I see you have a big thick thing!

-Totally! – he said with a naughty look on his face. – But I haven't seen everything yet!

Suddenly, he unclasped my bra and took that off. He smirked and the smirk was followed by a wolf call.

-I know they're small but… !

-No, they're perfect! – he started to kiss my neck, kissed down to my boobs and started to suck my nipples. It felt wonderful. Especially when he massaged them. Oh my gosh. I forgot one thing! The condom!

I grabbed my purse and handed him a condom.

-Get this on!

He nodded and got the condom on his thing, and he continued massaging my tits. I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair was silky too! Right, now it's the time, I'm ready,- I felt it, so slowly spread my legs and was waiting for him to penetrate.

I touched his manhood. It was totally hard.

-I'm ready!

-Are you sure?

-Yes I am!

He slowly thrusted in me. Oh yeah, the moment I've been waiting for since I was thirteen! I'm not a virgin anymore from this moment. We both moaned loudly. I was even a bit worried! Anyone might hear us! But no one seemed to be around tonight! Also I felt a bit of pain, but I still think it was worth it. When we finished, he kissed my lips and he said.

-You're the best damn thing ever happened to me!

-I feel the same about you, baby!

We laughed. He placed a tie on the latch of the door and a bookmark with this writing on: Don't disturb!

And he was right. No one could disturb us on that sweet night!


End file.
